


See You In Ten

by trustsherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustsherlockholmes/pseuds/trustsherlockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally works up the courage to pop the question. (Roleplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Ten

How soon is too soon in a relationship to ask for someone's hand in marriage?-SH

Um...I guess there's not really a set time. Some people wait a few years, others wait a few months. -JW

So, am I to assume that a matter of weeks is inappropriate?-SH

Yes. That is often inappropriate. -JW

Such a ridiculous social restriction. I already know I want to marry you, why does it matter when I ask?-SH

...Sorry, what? -JW

Exactly what I said. Keep up, John.-SH

Marriage. Matrimony. Such and so forth.-SH

Sherlock, I didn't even expect you to know what marriage really was. I didn't think it would be important. -JW

I'm almost hurt you think so little of me. Of course I know what marriage is, everyone does. And I want it with you, if you'll have me.-SH

Are you proposing? -JW

I believe that is the idea, yes.-SH

Call me. -JW

Do I have to? Aren't you at work or something? Much easier to text, quicker.-SH

...You'd rather text this? -JW

I'm not...good.-SH  
At words.-SH  
Been trying to think of what I could say for weeks and finally I gave up and turned to my automatic response. Texting.-SH  
I'll say something wrong or arrogant or offensive and you would get angry and it would sway your decision and....This is better.-SH  
Possibly.SH

No. If you're going to text me this, forget it. -JW

So, it's a 'no'?-SH  
Right.-SH

If you're asking me over text, it's a no. Am I not worth more than a text to you? -JW

No! I mean, yes! I just.-SH  
Do you see? Why I don't do this stuff?-SH  
I'm trying.-SH

I know you're trying. -JW

Forget this conversation happened, please.-SH

...Fine. -JW

Just for the record, why?-SH

Why what? -JW

Why won't you marry me? Aren't we happy?-SH  
Have I done something?-SH  
Was this not intended to be a permanent arrangement?-SH

I just want you to ask me with your voice, Sherlock. -JW

And if I do that, you'll say yes?-SH

Call me and find out. -JW

Bugger. Sherlock made his way around the morgue for the twenty-seventh time and cursed. Pacing was not productive. Pacing was not going to help him think of what to say. Sentiment. It always came down to sentiment and how extremely awful he was at it. Of course, he loved John. He knew that for quite some time, even before they started properly, ah, 'interacting' in that way. The night they first fell into bed together Sherlock had managed to say the right things and tell John of his feelings, why couldn't he do it, now? With a burst of adrenaline, he hit the call button.

John waited patiently, scrawling his name on the bold lines at the bottom of the seemingly endless stack of patient forms, glancing occasionally over at his phone. He knew it would take everything the detective had in him, every bit of emotional prowess to dial that number, and a tiny part of the doctor expected him to cop out at the last second and not go through with it. And then John would sleep on Lestrade's sofa - again - to attempt to mend his broken heart before coming back to the flat to start over. He nearly jumped with that phone rang, and he dropped his pen to reach for it immediately, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

He sounded beautiful. Which made Sherlock want to hit something because how can someone 'sound' beautiful? "Uhm, yes, hello." He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. "John, would you...like some take-away? I'm going right by that little Thai place on my way home." He rushed out, mentally screaming at himself for chickening out.

John's shoulders drooped, and he sat back against his chair, covering his eyes with his forearm. "No. I'm not hungry. Thank you anyway," he muttered into the mouthpiece.

The disappointment in John's voice went straight into Sherlock's heart, stirring up the anger boiling deep within him. He could stop murderers, put away rapists, and solve impossible cases, but Sherlock quakes in fear because of a marriage proposal? Oh, no. Not Sherlock Holmes. "Dammit, John!" He exclaimed into the phone. "I love you, and this is bloody ridiculous that I can't just tell you whenever I want. Because of what? My latent fear of rejection? My emotionally bleak upbringing? Well, sod that, because I love you and I'm going to tell you that everyday for the rest of my life from now on, if you'll let me. I want to marry you and put an extremely overpriced ring on your finger so everyone knows that you're spoken for. I want to do every over-done, cliche thing that I've always ridiculed with you. I just want you, forever, and willyoupleasemarrymebecauseIcan'timaginelifewithoutyou."

He froze. That was the only thing to describe the locking of his muscles and the snapping of his spine. The words bellowed into his ear still swirled around his brain, and he carefully picked them apart, studying each one as his lips parted, a bizarre, continuous clicking sound the only thing bubbling up his throat. John Watson was in shock, pure and simple.

Sherlock's breathing was rapid, almost like a dog panting after playing a game of chase. The line was silent except for the detective's breathing and this strange noise John seemed to be emitting. The whole thing did not give Sherlock any confidence. "John?" He mumbled, his voice small and testing, the man only seconds away from hanging up and hiding away forever.

_Say something, you idiot! _Eyes squeezing shut, a shot of electricity coursing through his veins that sparked out an orb of bliss that radiated in his chest cavity, John's mouth snapped shut, one word traveling from his brain to roll around for a second too long on his tongue. This was right. This was what they both craved, and wanted above all else. Inhaling deeply..."Yes."__

__The elation that burst through Sherlock was in no small amount, forcing a relieved breath from his lungs. But he had to make sure, had to clarify lest his heart truly shatter into a thousand piece he'd never be able to find. "When you say 'yes', do you mean 'Yes, I'll marry you' or 'Yes' in response to me calling your name?" He asked, still out of breath._ _

__John offered a shaky smile, despite the fact of there being nobody else in his cramped office to share it with. "Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot," he replied fondly._ _

__"Oh," He mumbled, feeling rather overwhelmed at the moment. "Right, yes, good. Thank you." Sherlock flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. 'Thank you'? Really, Holmes?_ _

__"You're welcome," John said in the same tone, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Pleasure doing business with you."_ _

__Sherlock huffed out a laugh at that, his head falling back so he could smile stupidly up at the ceiling. "Idiot. I love you."_ _

__"I love you more," he assured, absentmindedly chewing on one of his fingernails._ _

__"Doubtful. I'm fairly sure that such a feat would be impossible." He smirked, stuffing his hand in his pocket and then remembering something with a jolt. "Oh! Would you like to see your ring? I bought one...Just in case."_ _

__"...You _bought _a ring?" John asked suspiciously, perking a brow at his stack of paperwork. "As in...you walked into a jewelry store, and talked to someone long enough to purchase a ring?"___ _

____"Yes," He fiddled with the black velvet box in his pocket. "Is that so surprising?'_ _ _ _

____John chuckled. "You talking to someone like a normal person? Yes, that's surprising."_ _ _ _

____Awkwardly shuffling around the morgue, Sherlock mumbled into the phone. "You're worth it."_ _ _ _

____His cheeks hurt from the force of his smile, and he glanced up at the clock dangling precariously along his wall. "How much longer will you be at the morgue?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm actually not working on a case of anything, I just...walked here because. I'm not actually sure, really, I just walked." He shrugged remembering his blind panic from earlier that now seems so pointless. "I can be at the clinic in ten."_ _ _ _

____"No, no. You did what _I _wanted. You called me to propose. So I can come to the morgue for you to give me my ring. I figured that would be something you'd like, and this relationship isn't just about me."___ _ _ _

______Sherlock let out a breath. How did he get so lucky? "I really do love you, Doctor Watson."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you as well, Sherlock Holmes." Giggling quietly, he rose from his seat, tucking his paperwork to his chest with one arm. "Give me a minute to pack these forms in my briefcase, then I'll be on my way. See you in ten."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"See you," Sherlock smiled._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
